And Then There Was Me
by MilfordFiddleMan123
Summary: A boy struggles to connect with his family, causing some horrific events.


And Then There Was Me

Chapter I

I was exhausted. He hated long car rides, especially ones that took days. Yes, this one actually took days. My dad suggested that instead of going on an unadventurous plane trip, they should take a scenic trip across the country to visit there grandparents in Billings, Montana. So yesterday, with a fight, I packed up and got ready for the worst three days of my life.

We were almost there now, on the east coast of Montana, about 2 miles away from the Powder River.

"Slow down Honey," said my mom in her very phony voice. My mom was the typical stereotyped American mom. She was a soccer mom who cared way too much about her kids, she always was complaining about her butt being too big, and she was always phony around us.

"Sure thing hon.'" said my dad in a reassuring voice, even though I knew he wasn't slowing down. My dad always said things to my mom that he wasn't going to do, but of course, being the phony mom that she was, she always believed him. My dad ran a business that made sold drugs for drug companies. It always seemed all he was doing was playing golf with new business partners. My friend's dad called this "schmoozing," but I not sure what it was. All I knew is that it was wasn't working, but for some reason, he made a ton of money.

"Mom Jacob is taking up all the room!" screamed my sister. I hated my sister, she was such a suck-up, and I couldn't believe that she sucked up to my parents. But again being the phony parents that they were, my parents believed her.

"Jacob, why do you have to be such a trouble-maker, why can't you just be nice to your sister." What had I done? I had just been studying for my English exam, trying to ignore the dumb movie my sister was watching. Anyway, she was around three feet away from me. I mean, a Ford Explorer was a pretty big car.

"Sorry," I said, even though I didn't mean it.

"Good Jacob. Now Emily, what do you say to your brother?" said my mom in her phony voice.

"I forgive you," she said her suck-up voice.

And that was my family. The family, following the American dream. My family, sucking-up for everything they did. My family, and then there was me.

Chapter II

Me, well I enjoyed playing the guitar. I used it as a way to get away from my freaky family, it made me forget about all the dumbness of the day. I had taken lessons since I was in first grade because teachers had told my parents that I was a trouble maker and needed to have something that I was dedicated to. Now that I had been playing for six years, I was pretty good. Two friends and I started a band called RAT HELL that was pure heavy metal. My parents didn't really like my band name, of course, but I didn't care. I didn't care what my parents thought. My sister suggested that the band should be called "The Purple Caterpillars," even though she had never seen a purple caterpillar. But of course I didn't care about what she thought, she was stupid. But enough about what I thought, let me tell you my story.

"Why's that sign say BEWARE," said my sister curiously.

"Emily, can't you read, it says bridge ahead. We are heading to the Powder River, I said in a sarcastic voice. Luckily my parents ignored us, they just sighed. My sister continued to watch Power Puff Girls.

A couple minutes later my dad yelled out, "Watch out!" I didn't know why he said that for nothing had happened. We had just started our way across the Powder River.

"What the F-," yelled my dad.

"Steve, don't use that kind of language around the children. We can handle this, kids," yelled my mom in a calm voice. My sister was screaming and I didn't know why.

"It's coming…I don't want to die…I don't want to die." screamed my sister. She was horrified, and I didn't know why. My dad had stopped the car at the beginning of the bridge because of this "horrible something" that I had not encountered yet.

My dad, horrified and angry that he could not protect his family, started to swear violently. My mother screamed, so did my sister, but I didn't know why. I was just sitting there, watching my parents being consumed with fear, pure fear. Then I heard a giant whooshing sound, like a train coming at me at 100 miles per hour. A giant scream. And then there was me.

Chapter III

Darkness consumed me, and I fell. I fell through nothing, a black hole of nothing. I started crying because I was so confused, cold, and scared. It was like I was out in a giant blizzad, in the middle of the night, except I was the only one there, the only one making noise. I was alone in the dark.

I fell asleep because I was tired. I missed the world and I didn't know what had happened. Was that the acopolypse and I was the only one who went to hell. Was being phony the right way to go? Did god really not approve of my ways. I cried some more. For all my life I was used to my parents always being there for me and now no one was here. I was alone and there was no one there for me.

I became a robot, it was the only way to cope with my fear. While I was awake I counted numbers in my head for an hour and then I slept for an hour. I continued this routine for a long time. I had no thoughts, no dreams I just was. Every onece and a while, I would scream to let all my fear out. That's all I could do.I wanted my world back, but instead I was alone in the dark. Something happened, and then there was me.

Chapter IV

One day, I saw something. It was white an bright and but was so tiny, like a speck. I fell towards it and slowly, hour after hour, it started getting bigger, but now it looked like a white circle with a couple specks in it. I wondered what the specks were, I hoped one of them was my world. I slept.

When I woke up the specks were closer. I could now see that they were people walkng around in a white room, with a boy in lying in a bed that looked to be a hospital bed. I bet it was a hospital room and someone was dying or dead. I wondered if it was me. I slept.

There was a loud hissing sound, I was entering the white thing. I felt good, like everything was going to be okay.The noise was loud, but it could not disturb the peace that I felt.

Suddenly, I could see where I was. I was now floating above a hospital room. I could see my body below me. It was all burned terribly and looked dead. It was lying in a hospital bed and all around it was family, crying and sobbing over my body. I wanted to tell them that I was fine and was at peace, but I could not speak. I guessed I had died.

Then I started floating to a black tunnel. It reminded me of aa tunnel that you went through when you were driving through the woods. It was short and was made out of brick. It looked very old. I saw a light at the end of the tunnel. I felt good.


End file.
